


YOUNG FOREVER

by percentpizza



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U, Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, Alternate Universe - Run (Music Video), Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, innocent game of spin the bottle, that was all it was supposed to be. </p>
<p>But it turned out to be so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUNG FOREVER

“Suga, get me another beer.”

“Me too, hyung.”

“Aish, I’ll just bring the case in,” a disgruntled Suga said.

The wooden floor creaked as he entered his kitchen, and brought the case of malted alcohol out.

“Whatever happened to the phrase ‘bring your own beer,’ anyway?” Suga asked, handing everyone a bottle.

“It died when parties came over here,” Namjoon remarked.

Jimin was already pretty drunk. The group was in a circle, and Jimin was on the couch, playing with Hoseok’s hair. He was clearly very spaced-out.

Jungkook was half asleep. He’s almost always high, which makes him drowsy already, but when you add alcohol to the mix, he passes out no matter where he is.

Taehyung was parked next to Namjoon. His head hung onto Namjoon’s shoulder, where he remained for a while.

* * *

Time passes, alcohol flows through the teens’ bodies.

Suga giggled. “Jungkook’s already asleep.”

“Jin’s out, too,” remarked Namjoon. His drunken virus of a smile floated around the room and infected everybody.

Hoseok placed a bottle on the floor in the middle of the circle they formed. “You guys know what I’m thinking?”

Suga nodded and blushed slightly.

Jin suddenly rose from his slumber. “Spin the bottle? This game is fun!”

“Well, who goes first?”

“I think I’ll go first,” Hoseok said, raising his hand and smiling smugly. He spun the bottle, and it pointed toward Suga.

Suga leaned over and kissed Hoseok’s dreamy lips. Hoseok sort of pressed Suga’s mint head into the kiss with his hand.

“Hoseok, you pervert!” Suga exclaimed as he leaned back into his spot. Hoseok laughed and shrugged.

Namjoon was next in the circle, so he spun the bottle, and it landed on Taehyung, who had moved next to Suga. Taehyung’s pulse elevated immensely.

Namjoon smiled as he leaned into the kiss with Taehyung, as if he knew Taehyung had a secret crush on his elder. His smile lingered into the kiss. They both tasted like beer, but Namjoon’s lips inexplicably tasted like a bubblegum lollipop.

Namjoon backed away and bit his bottom lip while glancing at Taehyung.

* * *

Many minutes pass. Many kisses were kissed. It’s now 4 AM.

Everyone is knocked out. Especially, Namjoon and Taehyung were next to each other on the hardwood floor.

“Hyung, good night.”

“Night, Taehyung.”

* * *

It’s the morning. Jin is in the kitchen making breakfast.

Everyone eats and then leaves Suga’s apartment, each doing their own menial thing. In particular, Hoseok began experimenting with pills, Suga with fire, Jimin with water; Jungkook started getting into fights.

Namjoon and Taehyung were busy tagging the side of a building.

“You think it’s smart to do this in broad daylight?” Namjoon asked, lollipop in his mouth.

“I do it all the time, hyung.”

Namjoon glanced around, somewhat anxiously.

“Did last night mean anything to you?”

Taehyung froze for a second, barely noticeable, and brought his painting arm down.

“Did it to you?”

“Kinda.”

“You wanna do it again?”

“Hell yeah.”

They kissed again, just for a split second, but the cliché sparks flew once more.

Taehyung sighed.

“Hyung, I think I love you.”


End file.
